


Cruel World

by brazencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has feelings, Castiel's POV, Gen, Poetry, but from cas's pov, destiel poetry, not explicitly destiel, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazencas/pseuds/brazencas
Summary: A poem from Dean's point of view.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Cruel World

I sit here and I think about you.  
I think about other universes floating  
around outside of the abyss,  
and how there's a possibility  
of another you and another me.  
How maybe this other you and  
other me are together,  
and maybe we're free.  
And I feel this gnawing at me --  
I can't help it.  
I can't help but wish that  
I was in that far away place.  
How lucky I must be that  
somewhere among the stars  
I can feel your hand on my cheek.  
Your fingers running through my hair,  
comforting me through my tears.  
A world where I don't have to rely  
on the thought of us.  
God, I wish things could have been  
different.  
I feel my chest aching with something  
awful  
because I know it will never be that way.  
And I look at you and it hurts.  
And maybe that's what the world  
has been trying to tell me all this time.  
That I need you.  
That we don't always get what we want,  
and it fucking hurts.  
That despite the pain,  
we have to find a way to keep moving.  
To wipe the blood from our lip  
and try to stop from falling.  
And I don't know why I still believe in this world.  
This cruel, cruel world.  
But I do.  
Because that's what you taught me to do.  
So I cling to the thought of us,  
and that'ss what gets me through the day.

mrm


End file.
